


Wybór

by mykmyk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus zastanawia się nad wyborem Harry'ego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wybór

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry's Choice.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731100) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



**Autor:** pekeleke  
 **Tytuł i link do oryginału:** [ Harry's Choice ](http://pekeleke.dreamwidth.org/71389.html#cutid1)  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** myk-myk  
 **Beta:** Phoe  
 **A/N:** It's my first tranlation ever, but I love your works, my dear **pekeleke** so it is my gift for you.

Harry przynależy do powietrza — jak ptak albo chmury. Jak to wszystko, co jest nieosiągalne, a zachwyca nas swoim pięknem. 

Za każdym razem, gdy widzę, jak szybuje, moje serce drży, bo wiem, że tylko ptaki z połamanymi skrzydłami pozostają przywiązane do swoich nielatających towarzyszy.

— Cześć, przystojniaku! — wita się w tej samej chwili, w której mnie dostrzega, zniżając się ku ziemi. — Jesteś gotowy, żeby pójść do domu, Severusie?

Jego pytanie burzy mój niepokój. Niczym słońce przenika ciemność. Przypomina mi, że Harry nie jest ptakiem, ale człowiekiem. Przypomina mi, że został, bo tak wybrał. 

Bo wybrał to życie. Tę miłość. Wybrał mnie.


End file.
